jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystaall Sehefadu
"A woman of great passion and strength, she has endured what most don't believe is possible and still has kept herself balanced in the chaos around her. She is known to very few, but she is a soldier, a warrior, a Jedi, a hunter and a survivor. She is a woman who I have the honor of serving." - John Azkarn, describing the best characteristics of Crystaall after the Dark Times. A Destiny of Spirits and Destruction Crystaall Zekera Sehefadu is a Jedi Knight, former Bounty Hunter, Jensaarai Council Member and was a pilot for the Rebel Alliance. She was thrown into a destiny she never wanted, becoming the uplifter of the Spirit Sword and destroying a harsh evil within her family line. It takes over 15 years for this to be accomplished, but once it is done Crystaall creates a temple for anyone to study her ways of combat techniques, physical and emotional training as well as crossing the paths Crystaall took to acheive, what she believes to be, the Legendary state of any man or woman. She later does battle with an ancient Sith family with their first daughter in over thousands of years. This provides the freelance hero Dominik to rise from her academy and take the battlefield into his own hands, assissting the Jedi of Destiny. The Clone Wars Survivor Crystaall was born on the planet of Naboo during the Clone Wars era. She was forcibly taken from her life on Naboo to serve as a Jedi. Her mother was nearly had palace guards attack the Jedi for taking her daughter, but realized that she'd have a better life under the Jedi code. Crystaall was then trained for 5 years under multiple masters until she was given the rank of Padwan near the end of the Clone Wars. Unfortunately she was never given the chance to learn from her master as he was gunned down by clone troops during the attack on the Jedi Temple. Crystaall fled the temple hoping she would escape unnoticed. For a few years, she tried her hardest to survive within the Underworld, but nothing seemed to go her way. But things took a new turn as she was found by a Death Watch exile and his Mando'ad companions. With them, she was trained to become a strong individual with her single vow. She had promised the exile that she would kill him and become the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. It took 8 years, but at the age of 9 she executed the exile in cold-blood, stating that he knew the day would come. Until age 15, Crystaall then exelled at the life of solo bounty hunting, taking names of clients and victims and keeping a close connection with a man named Vex. That connection soon turned into a father-daughter relationship, but it ended abruptly. On a mission to Kashyyk, Crystaall, unknowingly, killed the wrong target and shot a wookie diplomat for the Empire. She barely made her way back to Coruscant and turned in the head of the diplomat to her client. The next day, everything she knew fell apart. Her favorite cantina was burned to the ground, the Empire invaded the Underworld and her best-friend Vex was shot in cold blood by a Black Sun mercenary. She then escaped the Empire once more, with the use of Vex's YT-1300 the Dragon Hawke ''with her trusty R4 unit beside her. '"Are you going to just stand there and weep or are you going to go out there and fight for the life you never had!?" - Grey-Kast, to Crystaall during the counter-attack of Naboo.''' An Unrecorded Destiny From there, Crystaall traveled to Tatooine in search for somewhere to drown her sorrows, having been given alcohol at a young age. There she found a rodian smuggler by the name of Grey-Kast who had a friendship with Vex. They talked for several minutes, with Grey-Kast revealing a small part of Crystaall's past, which angered her when Grey-Kast told her Vex never had the intention of giving her to her birth family. In anger she stormed off back to the Hawke, with Kast trailing her. Once in the hangar bay, she encountered a dark robed figure who weilded a lightsaber. Words were exchanged and then their battle began, but it ended with loss of Crystaall's arms. After this traumatic event, the robed man takes Crystaall to an undisclosed location with the intent of placing an A.I within her skull. The surgery for her new arms and the A.I go perfectly, but the robed man leaves immidiately as Crystaall wakes up. What occurs within the station is immediate death for those who performed on her while everyone else are left in the dark as the A.I controls the young hunter to kill the remaining Imperials there. She is later relieved of control as Crystaall is found in the desert by Grey-Kast, who brings her to a medical station. Waking up once more, Crystaall immidiately wants an explanation of what had happened. It is given to her by a doctor and Kast that she now has an A.I that is meant to feed on a person's rage and hatred. She realizes her gear is stripped of her, hoping the Imperials didn't take it from her and it is soon revealed that her weapons were taken from her except for the folding armor. Crystaall then puts the armor necklace around her neck and trys to rush off once more, but Kast stops her, telling her to slow down. Category:Characters